


Myosotis.

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't even know what this is.





	Myosotis.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I've never written anything before but this has been plaguing my mind so...

She loved flowers and herbs, their scents ever the comforting one. Their meanings always sought out. 

And when she went to the space no amount of stars, galaxies, and planets calmed her. 

When she travelled the oceans no ship remains, lost treasures, and magnificent creatures consoled her.

She found no solace in the outskirts of the world, or the edge of times.

She was afraid of being forgotten, and yet no matter how adventurous she acted, it was never appeasing.

Daffodils for Eternal Life.

Delphinium Hybrids for Ardent Attachment.

 

Rosemary and Gladolius. 

Poppies and Forget-Me-Nots.

Carnations and Statice.

For Remembrance.

 

Orchids to tell her "I will always love you."

 

Those were the only affirmations she needed.

Only Flowers and Herbs could lessen her anguish.

 

So it was only natural for her resting place to smell like a garden, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's not too shitty or cringy. Feel free to share your thoughts.


End file.
